


October Prompts 2017

by voldydoitsu



Category: Original Work
Genre: October, Original Characters - Freeform, october prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voldydoitsu/pseuds/voldydoitsu
Summary: The October Prompt Challenge thing I'm doing. Its 2017 so yeah. I want to do mostly original stories, but inevitably it will turn into fanfiction.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of prompts.  
> Prompt: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/98/16/ef/9816ef2df4af953418f61ead05f5b59e.jpg
> 
> Check here for where I first post it!  
> https://www.quotev.com/story/10124698/Oct-Prompts-2017

"I want you to remember, you deserve this." Came the sickly sweet voice to the side of the girl. Try as she might, she could not tear her gaze from the table in front of her. It was as if some kind of spell was cast on her, and she could no longer control her body like she wanted to. Her mind screamed at her body to simply stand up and leave the too-small seat at the too-large table, but her body didn't respond. 

The young sprite-looking fellow from before walked into her view, eyes kind and arms laden with... something. She couldn't see it at that angle; he had leaned over her to show her his face but the young adult couldn't see the rest of his body. The smell of whatever it was certainly made her want to throw up. The air was thick with the sweet scent of candy and sugar and all things that was sure any child would have loved to give them cavities. Now, it seemed out of place, and the girl looked as though she wanted to gag, though her mouth wouldn't open to let any of the contents of her stomach release themselves onto the off-white table cloth.

"You really look hungry. Don't be too shy, Miss Relyre!" The boy smiled at the woman happily and placed what could now identified as a large bowl of what looked like burned sugar in front of her. Her throat must have burned with bile, but her eyes couldn't look away from it.

"Eat." He commanded, and her arms moved without her wanting. The moment her mouth opened to put the disgusting stuff into her mouth, she screamed at him.

"HELP! HELP! PLEASE NO MORE! I'M TOO FULL I CAN'T- I CAN'T EAT PL-" her cries cut off as the spoon was placed into her mouth and her lips closed around it. Tears threatened to leak out of her eyes, but would not. Miss Relyre's eyebrows didn't even move to show the despair that could be heard in her voice, instead forcing her expression to seem vacant and blank even as her mouth periodically opened to scream in fear and desperation at the young sprite to the side who seemed not to care. 

The contradiction was force fed the entire bowl, though nearing the end of the eating process her voice faded out. It seemed more exhausted than what she had been feeling before, until eventually she stopped reacting at all when her mouth was open. The moment the bowl was finished, her body went back to the position it had started in, like an automaton that had finally finished its programmed animation, waiting for yet another person to come and wind its key. The boy tutted and walked closer to her, picking up the plate and smashing it on the ground.

Instead of reacting, the girl's eyes didn't flicker as they had been for the past few hours. They kept staring down at the empty table. He waved his hand in front of her eyes, even moving her head to look at him to see if her eyes reacted at all. They didn't. His smile drew a little more thin and fake than before, but his jolly expression did not change.

"Ah, that was too soon Miss Relyre." He spoke quietly to himself, and gently moved her back to her hunched position. "You didn't get to try all the treats yet. I really wanted to make something you like, you know." He pulled the chair she was sitting in back, causing her body to flop backwards as well. Though her body seemed to be free of its curse, her eyes and expression were like a blank canvas.

He closed her eyes and mouth with a sigh, then picked her up with what seemed to be incredible strength for someone so small and wiry. Slinging her over his shoulder, he shook his head, like a disappointed father. 

"You'll never become the master of the steam pipe at this rate..." He muttered, an emotion that was not happiness finally gracing his voice. Instead of joy, it seemed more upset, bothered at the lack of progress of the young woman.

There was a hint of nostalgia in it as well, but it didn't stay as he continued to chatter to the unconscious lady. "It was your dream. You were the one that wanted this at all costs. Don't you remember? We all heard you." He gripped her a little harder as she shifted slightly.

Reaching the end of the hallway, he turned to the left and found a staircase in front of him. Checking that her hands weren't in danger of getting scraped by the sharp edges of the wood, he creaked his way up to the next floor. The walls around him warped to his will, shifting and fading around him to let him continue forward comfortably. Or rather, it moved to accommodate the girl, as he had to dodge around unsteadily a few times before he finally reached the top of the steep staircase. 

The doors in these hallways were all open, and to the right he could see a used bedroom that was lacking a shape in its bed. Instead of heading towards it, he continued straight forward, a table jumping out of the way. 

There was a door in the wall, half-hidden by a large plant that had long ago grown out of its pot and taken root in the walls and ceiling around it. Unnaturally, the roots and leaves hanging around the door parted with loud scraping sounds to other parts of the wall until the sprite could access the door's handle. Instead of grabbing it with his hand, however, he took Miss Relyre's hand and manipulated it to grab and push the door so the two could walk in.

Reacting to her hand, the room past the door flashed with a bright light in a seizure-inducing pattern, until finally the door was completely open. The light receded as fast as it had flashed, and all that was left was a large room made entirely of windows. The sprite walked in, and the doorway behind him faded out of existence. He didn't seem to be phased by any of this, and dropped the girl right underneath a large metal triangle with a rod attached to it in the middle of the room.

The boy went out of his way to avoid letting either of their bodies touch the metal, but his long brown hair barely scraped it without his knowledge. Instantly the boy recoiled in pain, letting a cry ring out in the empty room. The girl didn't shift at all as his entire body began to turn red. He jumped and screamed and flailed backwards, spittle flying out from his mouth as his flesh bubbled and hissed at him, even his clothes and hair joining in. It all originated from the small hair that touched the metal, and he frantically ripped at his head to get it off of him.

Pieces of hair floated to the floor, as did melted flesh, and the smell of the room changed from sickly sweet to a disgusting burnt smell that could only come from his body. His skin turned purple the longer it went on, until the piece of hair was finally plucked from his head, and all at once it disappeared. As the hair drifted to the floor, it

shook

and spasmed,

twirling around until eventually-

BOOM!

 

 

 

Miss Relyre woke up next to a puddle of skin, blood, and ashes, in control of her own body once more. Standing on her feet, she swayed unsteadily, legs twisted inwards while feet seemed to try to collapse on themselves. She turned around to throw up, but her upper body seemed to have trouble complying with her brain once more, instead sweeping around the opposite way of where her head tried to swivel around to.

She found herself face-to-face with a metal triangle, and her body stopped trying to move around in all directions at once. She took in a small breath at the sight of it, tasting the smell in the air and coughing slightly. Instead of reacting to the scent in the air, she closed her mouth and reached out a hand until it was a hair's breadth away from the silver surface of the shape.

The girl froze there for what seemed like an eternity, or at least how long it always seems to take to finally stop staring into space when taking a nice hot shower after a long day of dealing with coworkers who just can't be bothered to be capable adults that day. Then, her hand closed over the metal, and with a strong conviction, she pulled it downwards as hard as she could.

 

 

Somewhere in the distance, a large tube protruded outside of one of the largest houses in town. A small crowd of children waited around the building, playing games and occasionally glancing at the cylinder expectantly. A few children tried to get closer to the building, only to be chastised by parents nearby, clearly pretending not to be as excited as the children running around them.

The metal sheet on top of the tube opened up on its hinge, and everyone in town froze, swiveling their heads to look towards the noise. The sound started quietly, then grew tumultuously until the sound was so loud that one could imagine they could even visibly see the sound waves pouring out of the tube. 

As the scream finally reached its peak, a large current of smoke swam out of the tube, shooting straight up into the air and past the clouds until it couldn't be seem anymore. With the appearance of the smoke came the cries of joy from the people below, kids and adults alike marveling at the sight of the light grey substance filtering out of the tube quickly. Their cries soon replaced the sound of the smoke, as it faded away into nothing along with the smoke coming out of it soon after starting. 

The happy cheers lasted longer than the event had, with everyone in the small town still staring at the closed tube. Eventually those faded away too, and everyone in the settlement returned to what they were supposed to be doing that day, though considerably more happy than before.

One child placed her hand on the house, then reared back in shock. She looked up at the tube that had exuded the steam, then turned around and ran back to her mother, an odd look on her face.

Once again, the town was back to quiet chatter, and everything was normal. As it always was.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ended up doing this one a day late, but this is the one I'm least happy with so far. Alise and Mark are both characters I created 3 years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of October Prompts  
> Prompt: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/66/ca/6b/66ca6ba73f5409713be7b0ad8c5d2f1e.jpg
> 
> Check out where I first post it here!  
> https://www.quotev.com/story/10124698/Oct-Prompts-2017

With a heaving sigh, Alise pointed her ring finger at Mark with as much annoyance as possible. "Fuck you..." She muttered as she felt the magic soon well up into her outstretched finger. As soon as it became unbearable, she muttered an incantation and poked the tip of it with a knife. Just enough for a single drop of blood to fall to the ground. The moment it did, a bright green light pushed itself out of her hand, making her feel more drained than it normally should, and careened towards the boy across the clearing.

A loud grunt follow the connection between the light and the boy, and with a few blinks the light cleared away from her eyes. Instead of the cocky lifting of lips and short cut hair she was used to seeing, Mark had now been reduced to a shorter stature, with long and curly black hair. His ugly face still stayed the same, she noticed with a grimace, and walked towards him now that the spell was done.

"Any side affects?" She patted down his chest, though he recoiled when she accidentally touched his boobs. Defensively, he crossed his arms over his new-found lumps and huffed at her.

"These are the only side affects I could ever ask for." He rolled up his pants as Alise rolled her eyes once again, though with more emotion behind it than before.

When he finally straightened up, the magician took a step back to see what she had done. Now standing around five feet, Mark seemed more... soft. A bit younger even, though it may have been his angular face and lies about his age that had her think he was older than he probably was.

Despite all the changes, however, his stupid expression stood the same as always. Mouth quirked up to one side, slightly showing his teeth, and his left eye closed to complete the look of what was, at least in her opinion, the most douchebaggery look one could ever imagine. Instead of feeling vague disgust at the look, however, she felt a spark of curiosity rear its ugly head.

She moved closer once more and met his eyes from where he had been glancing around nervously before. "You know, it will probably be harder to convince them to let you in if you grin like a self-satisfied dick the whole time." She huffed slightly and crossed her arms, angling her body back. "These creepos like girls who are..." A pause as she gathered her words. "Gentle. Girly. Whatever."

Mirroring her position, Mark now swung his hips back and crossed his arms, albeit more awkwardly placed as he was unsure about how to place his body. "Like you're one to talk." 

He pointed at her outfit. It just so happened that today she had chosen to wear a bright pink crop top and neon blue slitted skirt that didn't leave much to the imagination. She spluttered for a second before grunting in annoyance. Rather than say anything, she just punched his shoulder as hard as she dared, eliciting a sound of exaggerated pain from the other.

"Whatever, just come on!" She called over her shoulder as she walked back into the woods. While she would have loved to keep torturing Mark about his newly-acquired body, they really had somewhere to be. 

Following a deliberately set path, she winded around multiple trees that made a mechanical noise before shuddering and falling silent again. Even as she passed them, she heard it happen once more quite a distance behind her. 'Must be Mark' she concluded as a small house came into view.

Reaching the door, she didn't wait for the other boy to catch up. She walked inside and up the stairs to her personal room, which was so deeply guarded by her magic that it took her long enough to wade through it all for Mark to reach the house as well, calling out for her from the doorway of the building. Her room was lightly decorated, but she didn't stop to see the sights. Instead she walked to a small door that led to a tiny closet and pulled out her less revealing outfits.

Picking two at random, she changed into one and slung the other over her shoulder. She moved through the magic faster this time, though now that she thought about it, it was kind of weird that it was easier to leave her room than to reach it. Well, maybe just from an outsider's perspective. If she could leave the room faster, she could make it to the bathroom or the kitchen to eat much sooner than if the difficulty was the same on the way in.

Shaking her head at herself, she reached the bottom of the stairs where Mark sat, uncomfortable, and threw the dress at him. He caught it warily, holding it back to look at it.

The dress was a baby blue slim fit, though on Mark's now-small body it would be more saggy than it was when Alise wore it. Not that she really cared. Mark ran a hand across the fabric, and looked at it approvingly.

"You should wear this kind of dress more often. You wouldn't look as ugly." He snickered as her hands spontaneously grew flames, though she snuffed it out before she ruined any of her belongings. No matter how much she hated his comments, she valued her house more.

She sighed instead, turned her back and walking into the kitchen. "Just change into it, then we can finally get going to Jugger Hill," She threw over her shoulder, entering her kitchen without a second thought. "That is, of course, if you're still willing to stalk me even there."

A huff from the other room followed by the sound of the floorboards creaking as Mark stood up was all the indication that Alise got that he had heard her. Her lips drew into a thin line as she sat at the small table for two in the room, looking down at the paper placed there. On it was a list of precautions, things she had memorized for this exact trip.

1\. Try to convince Mark not to follow

Well, that one was already out the window, though she knew that already.

2\. If Mark follows, make sure he doesn't get killed.

Easier said than done. She had written this before she had known that Mark had stolen the sword from the mountain trip, but she had that locked up to make sure that it wouldn't cause anymore harm. Absentmindedly, she rubbed the three scars on her thigh as she continued reading.

3\. Help smuggle 'Justine' out of Jugger Hill.

Ah yes. Her mission. The one that Mark didn't know about. Of course the idiot just wanted to follow to make the usual smug remarks about her life, though those comments had died down since she took the sword from him. Another thing to study about the sword is if it had a negative affect on people. She pushed that aside, along with the paper, as Mark stomped into the room.

He didn't seem mad despite the ruckus he was making. Looking at him, it seemed like he may have been standing there for quite a while, though honestly Alise didn't give a shit. The stomping was probably to get her to look, because as soon as she raised her head, Mark twirled around in the dress, trying to show off all of the angles.

"I think I look pretty good," He praised himself, running a satisfied hand over the stomach area of the dress. "Though I wouldn't really know. You never have any mirrors in your house, which makes sense knowing your fashion style."

She stood up and smacked him on the forehead without thinking. He recoiled back from the blow, surprised as she was, though she quickly hid her emotion. Instead, she walked past him and towards the door.

As she walked, two small figures peeled themselves off the wall next to the door. They looked like small stick figures, though one had what seemed to be a large scarf, and the other one had a long braid. Though they looked like a child's first attempt at drawing a person, the figures were completely three dimensional, and moved in lifelike patterns to hop onto each of Alise's shoulders.

The new weights on her shoulders made her pause with her hand on the door, and she glanced down on both sides to get a good look at them. They seemed normal, though neither had faces. Their entire body and arrangement were black. The scarf and braid were included in that equation, looking more like body parts than accessories.

She smiled down at the one in the scarf. "I guess you're feeling better now, Elliot." 

He nodded enthusiastically, while the girl on her other shoulder slapped her neck lightly with her braid a few times to get her attention. "Ah," she muttered, and turned to her. "You're looking fine as always."

Shelly seemed satisfied with the half-hearted answer, and settled back down on her shoulder. 

"Ugh, they're back"

Alise jumped a little when she realized that Mark's voice had come from behind her. With the distraction of the twins, she had forgotten about his change in voice during his transformation. The lighter tone of it was not something she could easily get used to.

Swirling around, she grinned at him, encouraged by those on her shoulders. "Let's go already, doll-face."

Before he could reply, she grabbed his arm and rushed out the door. The one she had walked to hadn't been the door they had entered, but the warp door. When she concentrated and walked through it, she could open the door of any building she had been in every room in. This was her cheating way of travelling around, though only her and Mark knew about it. Trade secrets and all that.

The portal glowed orange, then green, then red, each fading in and out of each other for a long moment. Though Alise was fully aware, Mark seemed to have been frozen in a weird position, mouth half-open with a surprised look on his face. She would have to try to fix that.

The red faded out into grey, which flattened itself around her until it formed the walls of the building she had imagined. The floor turned into a rich brown in a floorboard pattern, and another door appeared in front of her. This time it was an actual door. Turning around, it seemed Mark had finally unfroze, and he coughed slightly as he held his wrist that had been in her hand.

She snorted at him, then reached for the handle of the next door.

"W-WAIT!" He called out, grabbing what he could of her shoulder while avoiding Elliot's body. "Warn me before we warp again! I just need a second to breathe."

She stared at him in silence, confused. Warp? But they just warped? Oh wait. Her face grew into a mischievous grin, and Mark groaned at her. She once again firmly placed herself in front of the door, and poised to open it. Turning to the younger boy, she couldn't keep the amusement out of her voice.

"Welcome to a world that until half an hour ago, you could never experience." She said, making her voice go dramatically deep. "Welcome, 'Kelly'-" 

"UGH"

"-To Jugger Hill!!"


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was loosely based off of a dream I had about lesbians in college in outerspace. I don't remember the details anymore either, so I just went off on my own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of October Prompts  
> Prompt: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/58/9d/c6/589dc6d7d962789f286e868d4d90856f.jpg
> 
> Check out where I first post this here!  
> https://www.quotev.com/story/10124698/Oct-Prompts-2017

Kylie huffed quietly, slumping over the railing as much as she could without her advisor down the hallway seeing her. Thoughts rolled and flickered around in her head like a rave party, each projection coming and going before she could really comprehend what she was thinking. Her eyes glanced around the dull room, taking in anything it could to try to distract herself.

Nothing was new. The walls were an iridescent green, softly glowing brighter every 2.156 seconds. The ceiling was a normal white, painted in a design that beheld 16 swirls and 4 branches, each equally distributed 7 inches apart with 8 leaves each. Boring boring boring.

The desk she sat at was the same as always. A chest height desk from an outside perspective, on the inside was a waist length desk with a chair on it that she could sit on if she really wanted to. It wasn't even a rolly chair! Just a plain wood one. The desk itself only had a record sheet for who went in and out. She wasn't even allowed a computer to play solitaire on, or even an extra pen or just, just, SOMETHING!

She opened her mouth again to make a groan, but there was a loud shushing sound from somewhere she couldn't see. Must be Carter again. Tapping the table as quietly and furiously as she could, Kylie willed her mind to blank out so she wouldn't die of boredom that very second. Why the hell did she take the 12-5 morning shift again?

She hadn't realized that she had successfully drawn her mind to a comforting, empty blankness until it was rudely taken away from her by the sound of footsteps. Her eyes focused once more, as did her ears. Daring not to hope, she calculated how heavy and common the steps were, trying to determine the exact stride as well.

Her body jostled with excitement the moment she realized it. A CUSTOMER??!?! IN HER BORING MUSEUM??!?!? GOD IS REAL!!!!!!!!!!

Vibrating with newfound energy, she rushed around the desk to greet her new patron before they even exited the hallway that led from the door. She swung past the turn, joy filling every part of her body, before pausing when she saw who it was. 

A young woman around her age looked at her in confusion. She had shoulder length curly black hair and soft brown eyes. Her face seemed frightened by the sudden noise, and the way she held her body indicated someone who was more reserved and shy than someone like Kylie. Despite expectations, it was the new woman who collected herself first, pulling her brown jacket over her yellow shirt more securely before clearing her throat and giving Kylie a confused look.

Kylie deflated, rush of energy greatly diminished. She straightened herself up, automatically turning into the perfect employee. She smiled her customer smile at the girl, who seemed to relax at the sight of it, and tried not to grit her teeth. She wished that it was a robber, with all of her heart, but she just knew from what little she had seen of the girl around campus that she wasn't the type.

No, her brain muttered. You never know what a robber could look like. Maybe tonight will be interesting. Her smile shifted into what was more closer to a grin than usual. Yes yes, that could always be the case. People never really came to the Museum of Lost Things without looking for something, and that something was usually something they had lost. Someone always wanted to steal something, no matter the type of person they were. So tonight could still be good.

More satisfied, she led the girl back to her desk, where she wrote down her name when provided and gave her a sticker saying that she was allowed in. Of course, she had bugged all the stickers that they gave her for her shift. All the other employees never touched her stuff, though she had never met them either. Something was sure to come up if she just listened in to what the woman would mutter to herself.

Waving the girl off, Kylie waited until she was out of view before diving as gracefully as she could to a compartment she had built out of boredom on the side of the desk, where no one would really look. She knocked a special pattern on it, knockknock knock... knock. It popped open.

She rummaged through it, trying not to draw attention from Carter down the hall. Carter was the only person who paid any attention to what she did every night, and was one of the main reasons why Kylie didn't just pull out one of the many devices she had built in class to tinker with during the long hours. They were probably suspicious of her doing something suspicious to the customers, and she couldn't really complain about it because she knew they were completely right.

Didn't mean she had to appreciate it, though. She realized with a start that she already had the listening device in her hand, and had just been thinking to herself rather than listening in. She wasn't too upset though. It just proved how having even one thing happen could actually draw her out of her boredom.

She filed her thoughts away for later, to use when she was back to being essentially alone and needed something to think about. Thoughts were very precious here, since she did need something to think about now and again.

Placing the device in her ear and turning it on, all she could hear was light breathing coming from this Meredith. Nothing suspicious. Yet. With a happy grin, Kylie plopped down onto her chair and focused completely on the device in her ear. 

As an extra precaution, she cupped her hands around the device before any loud sound could come from it. She never really knew how Carter knew she was about to make noise, so she wasn't going to take any chances. Settling as comfortably as she could, she strained her ears to hear anything.

Her solace came not too long after, probably about ten minutes later. Apparently, Kylie wasn't aware that her classmate was the most boring person in the world. The type who never talked to themselves, and as such, never entertained Kylie Wanderfische, was not very welcome in her 'circle' of friends.

The noise started with a sound that she couldn't quite pick up with the volume set at what it was. Glancing down the hallway for Carter, she hesitantly turned it up, straining to hear anything. What she didn't expect was what it was. Was she... sobbing?

Her mouth thinned into a frown as she tried to make sense of it. The sobs were quiet, even with the volume as high as it was, so it seemed like this Meredith didn't want anyone to hear her. She was probably getting tears all over the displays too, as the sound of clicking in the background indicated that she had reached the hands-on displays.

Still, it was the hands-on display area. Easily the easiest place to steal something. Kylie held out on her hope, though she felt more uncomfortable with the knowledge that the other girl was crying. She ignored it out of respect.

A small huff came through the receiver after another few minutes, and it seemed like she had stopped crying. Kylie shifted in her seat uneasily, but tried not to dwell on it. There was a smacking sound to draw her out of those thoughts anyway, and she heard a distinct "Hold it back." muttered in the same voice as when the girl had talked to her before.

She shot out of her seat with a mix of emotions. Alarm, curiosity, excitement, and a generally creeped out feeling was the only way she could really describe it. This could be it. No one that just cried for so long could have a normal sounding voice soon after!! 

They must have figured out that she had placed a listening device into the sticker, and so distracted her while they did what they had to do!! That had to be it then. She took the device out of her ear and pushed it into the drawer before speeding out away from her desk. What a crafty woman, she totally fooled Kylie for a while there!

Carter called out in surprise after her as she sprinted into the door to the main area, though she didn't slow down to give any kind of explanation. They would be thanking her soon enough, for both catching a robber and bringing excitement into their life.

She pushed through three sets of doors until she made it into the hands-on display room. It was mostly full of old books, lost long ago. Hands on so that people could read them if they wanted, but they were connected to the shelves with metal wires so they couldn't be completely taken out. Meredith turned to her in surprise as she burst through the door, breaking what was probably silence and maybe even the door handle.

Huffing with excitement and adrenaline, Kylie pointed towards the younger girl, mouth open to give one of the many one-liners she had prepared for this exact moment, before she noticed it. 

Meredith wasn't holding anything in her hands. In fact, it looked like she had been crouching in the corner before this, head in her hands, rather than looking at anything in the room. Kylie's eyebrows buried themselves deeper into her head as she took in the shelves around her. Nothing was missing at all, or even touched.

Her mouth closed with an audible clack as she turned her gaze to her client. Her brown eyes were indeed rimmed with red, though any tears seemed to have been wiped any before Kylie even entered. She seemed confused and slightly afraid, but didn't compose herself faster than Kylie's mouth did.

"Hey... were you crying?"

Her voice was soft, but it didn't stop the other from wincing and rubbing at her eyes in an attempt to get the red out of it. Kylie's mouth thinned as she walked closer to the other girl, who didn't move.

Reaching her, she could see the details of her face more closely. There was a faint red area on both sides of her cheeks that weren't there before. Ah. She had slapped her cheeks in an attempt to get herself to stop crying. That... makes more sense.

Kylie turned and coughed awkwardly at some books she didn't care about, and turned back to Meredith. The girl hunched over slightly, and her face seemed to be... ashamed? Though Kylie had no idea why.

Running a hand through her straight pink hair, Kylie cleared her throat, eyes roaming towards the ceiling. 22... no 23 water stains had collected around this corner of the room. More interesting than her reception room, for sure. Her mind was interrupted by the younger student raising herself to be more eye level with Kylie.

"Please..." Came her voice, quieter and less sure than it had been when she had entered the building. Kylie slipped her sneakers on and off while biting her lip. "Please don't tell anyone."

Her head whipped back to face Meredith's at the comment. A fire she didn't expect filled her brown eyes, giving them the look of an ancient tree's bark rather than the plain Jane brown they had seemed to be earlier. Did she think that she was going to?

She couldn't help it. "HAHAHA! You're funny Meredith. So funny I can't stop laughing. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-HAAAH!!" She threw out her chest in exaggeration to try to diffuse the mood. 

Finishing her bout of laughter, she leveled back with the other girl, who was giving her a narrow-eyed stare. She raised her hand to the other girl. "I'm Kylie from Mr. Saukorse's class. Nice to meet'cha." 

The other student looked at the hand, like she was inspecting it for god knows what. Eventually, she squeezed it with her own hand, eliciting an excited wince from Kylie. "Meredith Ranjuk. First year, so I have no idea who that is."

Kylie laughed louder than before, though this time she truly felt the mirth as tears came to her eyes. She liked this girl. This was going to be the start of an interesting friendship, if this all kept up.


End file.
